


Hot for Teacher('s Aide) [podfic]

by oncewild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewild/pseuds/oncewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of linksofmemories' "Hot for Teacher('s Aide)"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“He invited you to his apartment.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“To do a lesson plan.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Yeah and to probably lesson your plan while you’re there,” Scott said, waggling his eyebrows.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“That made no sense, but you still managed to make it sound dirty,” Stiles said. “I’m impressed.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher('s Aide) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot for Teacher('s Aide)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687964) by [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories). 



MP3 can be downloaded [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jzxje1bk652alhl/final_Hot_for_Teacher.mp3).

 

The original work can be found [here](687964).

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is my first podfic since I did Shoebox Project pod back in ye olde days when I didn't even know podfiction was a thing. Make of that what you will.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as oncewild.


End file.
